


Camping & Cuddles

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been best friends since forever, and they decide to go on a camping trip to celebrate graduating high school. When it starts raining and Cas' tent turns out to have a huge hole in it, the boys are forced to share Dean's tent, and things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping & Cuddles

The rain was pounding roughly against the canvas of Dean’s tent; not exactly the ideal weather for a camping trip, but it bothered him less than it should. After all, he had plenty of awesome things to look forward to, and a little bit of rain was not going to get in the way of his good mood.

Dean had officially graduated a few days ago, and ahead of him now was a long summer vacation, which he got to spend with his best friend. Speaking of that best friend; Dean wondered if Castiel was still awake as well…

The only regret Dean was having at the moment, was that the two of them had gotten  _separate tents_ for their little adventure. Castiel had insisted that he didn’t want to invade Dean’s personal space, but deep down, Dean was all for Cas invading it.

For someone who despised chick flicks, Dean sure was doing one hell of a job at being smack in the middle of one; he had been crushing on his best friend for ages now, but he didn’t want to risk their friendship, and so he’d kept it to himself. Still, that didn’t stop Dean from feeling all warm and fuzzy inside whenever Castiel was close to him, or whenever Cas  _smiled_  at him. That smile alone could bring world peace and cure every disease possible, if you asked Dean…

The sudden sound of the zipper of Dean’s tent startled him, effectively chasing away all of those forbidden thoughts about his best friend. That was  _until_  Cas’ disgruntled face poked through the opening, his dark hair dripping wet.

“Dean! I don’t mean to bother you, but it appears that there’s a hole in the roof of my tent… Everything is soaked… My pillow, my sleeping bag,  _me_ …” Cas paused, giving Dean a pleading look.

Dean snapped out of his trance, realizing that it was still freaking pouring outside, and he got up into a sitting position and hastily motioned for Cas to get inside.

“Dude, come on in! You don’t have to ask! You’re gonna  _freeze_  out there.” Dean said, scooting to the side of the tent to make room for Castiel.

The tent technically wasn’t made for two people, but it was manageable, and Castiel climbed inside with a grateful sigh. Dean securely zipped the tent back up once Castiel was in, then turned on the flashlight to check out the damage.

Cas hadn’t been exaggerating; he looked like he’d just gone for a swim with his pajamas still on. His sad blue eyes were staring at Dean, a pout forming around the lips that Dean had fantasized about more than once.

Dean sighed, knowing that his next idea was not one of his better ones, but it was the only one his brain provided him with. “You’re gonna get a cold, buddy. You’d better get out of those wet clothes, you can borrow one of my shirts to wear.”

Castiel nodded without saying a word, and Dean quickly averted his gaze, instead turning to his duffle bag to search for a shirt. Dean tried so hard not to think about Cas stripping  _right beside him_. He tried so hard not to think about what it would be like, seeing Cas while he was wearing one of Dean’s shirts. This was the kind of stuff that was usually reserved for Dean’s dreams and secret fantasies, but this time, Dean knew that he was very much  _awake_.

He found a simple shirt for Cas to put on, and he passed it to his friend while deliberately not looking in Castiel’s direction.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas quietly said.

There was a soft rustle of fabric, and when Dean at last dared to turn his head, Castiel was dressed again. Dean’s shirt was a bit too big on him, the collar a little wide, but god it was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

“Better?” Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel’s big blue eyes were soft and gentle, grateful. “Much better.”

He could tell that Cas was still shivering though, and so Dean crawled out of his sleeping bag, zipping it open so that it could cover two people. Another horrible idea; How was Dean supposed to keep his shit together if he had to cuddle up with a very tempting-looking Castiel under a way-too-small makeshift blanket?

“I-I don’t want to intrude, Dean.” Castiel muttered, casting his blue eyes down.

“Yeah well, you’re not intruding. And I’d rather you warm up before you seriously get sick.” Dean said in a final tone, determined to help out his friend, even though he realized that this would be the ultimate test when it came to his self-control. “Come here…” He added, lying down again and holding his arms open in invitation.

Dean could swear that Cas was blushing, but maybe the bad lighting was just playing tricks on his eyes.

Nevertheless, Castiel complied, and he slid into Dean’s arms. Dean draped the sleeping bag over the both of them, noticing that Cas’ body was rather cold against his own. Cas shyly glanced up at Dean before resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, using it as a replacement pillow.

“Where did you get that tent anyway?” Dean asked, trying to make conversation to distract himself from the fact that Castiel Novak was basically  _snuggled_  into his side.

Cas shrugged. “Borrowed it from Gabriel. He said he’d only used it one time, and that it was made out of high quality fabric, specifically designed to keep out water.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “Yet another thing I will put on my list of reasons why not to trust your crazy brother.”

“Tell me about it.” Castiel grumbled in agreement. “He said he’d checked the tent before he gave it to me, but I’m beginning to doubt that.”

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled as he peeked down at Cas.

Castiel’s breathing was gradually becoming less shaky, and he was no longer quivering. Cas’ hair was slowly drying, and Dean’s fingers were itching to comb through the dark-brown mess. He clenched his jaw, willing himself to forget about it. This was Dean’s friend. His  _best_  friend. One stupid move and he would lose Cas forever…

But Cas was so  _soft_ and  _warm_  against him. Cas smelled so nice. Cas’ hair was tickling Dean’s jaw, and all Dean wanted to do was  _touch_.

And then Castiel pushed himself impossibly closer to Dean, humming contentedly as he  _nuzzled_  the side of Dean’s neck, followed by a light kiss there.

Dean stilled immediately. This was not a  _friend thing_ , was it? This  _couldn’t_  be a friend thing…

Cas had obviously noticed that Dean’s entire body had gone rigid, and he instantly backed away, even though it was difficult in a space  _that small_.

“I’m sorry…” Castiel apologized, his deep voice breaking. “I crossed a line, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Blue eyes were shining in the dark, filled with guilt and horror as they observed Dean. There was a long silence, the sound of the rain the only thing breaking it. Dean was too shocked to come up with a proper reaction.

“This… This is why I didn’t want to share a tent…” Cas reluctantly admitted after a lengthy moment had passed. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to  _control_ myself.”

Dean’s brain was slowly starting to function again, trying to process what Castiel had just said.  _Castiel wanted him._  While Dean had worked so hard to keep his hands and his feelings to himself, Cas had been struggling with his  _own_  self-control.

The situation was highly ironic, and Dean laughed, all of the nerves leaving his system all at once. Cas frowned deeply at Dean’s unusual response, but Dean merely smirked.

“Get your ass over here, Cas.” He said, throwing in a wink for good measure. “We’d be  _idiots_  if we’re gonna waste even more time than we already have.”

When Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean rolled his eyes and reached out to not-so-elegantly pull Cas on top of him.

“Dean…” Cas exclaimed in surprise as he landed on top of Dean, so that their chests were pressed together. “What are you…”

Dean shut him up with a kiss, his hands finding their way into Castiel’s still slightly damp hair, and Castiel eagerly kissed back now that Dean had made his intentions clear. The kiss consisted of a lot of teeth, a lot of tongue, and a lot of pent up frustration. However, once they both slowed down, Dean knew that this was the best thing he’d  _ever_  felt in his life.

Kissing someone was one thing. Kissing a person whom you actually  _loved_ , that was something else altogether…

~

The shrill beeping noise of Dean’s cellphone was what woke Dean up. He was feeling disorientated. For one because he wasn’t sleeping in his own bed, but in  _a tent_. And for another thing; because he was  _naked_ , and because his equally naked best friend was curled up against Dean’s side, head resting on Dean’s chest.

Dean smiled smugly as he glanced down at a still sleeping Castiel. His fingers traveled down Cas’ naked back, gently dancing along Cas’ spine. God, he was beautiful. And from now on, he was all  _Dean’s_.

Again, Dean’s phone beeped. He groaned in annoyance, but checked it anyway.

He was surprised when he saw that there was a text message from no one other than  _Gabriel Novak_. Dean and Gabriel were by no means friends, therefore communication between the two of them was rare.

“Huh…” Dean huffed as he opened the message, curious.

_‘Hey there, Dean-o! Heard there was a lot of rain last night, hope you guys made the most of it, because if not I’ll be forced to take even more drastic measures like locking you two up in a closet or something. You can thank me later for ‘checking’ my little brother’s tent. Enjoy the rest of your trip, boys.’_

Son of a bitch. Dean was going to  _murder_  Gabriel when they got back…

Beside Dean, Castiel stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer with a soft sigh.

Alright… So Dean was going to  _thank_  Gabriel, and  _then_ murder him. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
